A Father For Christmas
by secretfanficlover
Summary: Lavender has a daughter and a great friend, what could her daughter possibly need for Christmas?


**This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

* * *

Word Count: 821

Title: A Father For Christmas

Note: AU! Lavender sees Oliver Wood during his first season match in pro Quidditch after the war and the two form a connection. Lavender adopted a child whose parents died during the war.

* * *

Hogwarts

Stickers: Oliver Wood

Fortnightly:

Christmas Who: "Okay, my demands, uhh, I mean, my letter, is ready to go."

Bookworm Club:

The Compound- S.A. Bodeen.

Quote: "What is a turducken? An exclusive culinary creation available by special order from some little Cajun town down south. Entirely deboned, a turducken consists of a turkey, stuffed with duck, stuffed with a chicken, like an edible Russian nesting doll. Some were stuffed with alligator, crap, shrimp; my favorite was the traditional cornbread variety."

Pairing: Lavender Brown/ Oliver Wood

* * *

"Darlene Brown, are you ready to go?" Lavender asked the small child.

"Yes, mum," she said. Her hair was pitch black and straight, and cut into a shoulder length bob.

"Have you got your letter to Santa?" she asked, fussing with Darlene's red dress. "You know there are only about two weeks to go."

"Okay, my demands, uhh, I mean, my letter, is ready to go," she said, her small hand was clutching a piece of parchment. _Santa_ could be made out on the envelope written with green crayon.

They were going to watch Oliver Wood's next Quidditch game, he was a close friend of Lavender, and had been really great in helping her support Darlene.

They watched in a box, one reserved for the two of them and Oliver's other friends and family. Darlene had her nose pressed against the glass as she watched the man prevent a goal from the opposing team, and the stands of people cheered.

After the game, Oliver came up to see them. "Where is my favourite girl?" he said, teasingly looking around the box as if she was hiding. She laughed and ran to him, hugging him.

"Oliver!" she cried.

"Hello, Princess," he replied, smiling at Lavender from over her shoulder. Lavender beamed at them both. Something about him just made her feel like he would be a great father to Darlene, but she had more than one person to think about now.

"Is Oliver joining us for Christmas, mum?" Darlene said when she released him.

"If he wants to, Darlene," Lavender said smiling.

He winked at Lavender and spoke to Darlene. "Only if your mother cooks us a turducken for Christmas."

"What's a turducken?" the girl asked her brown eyes wide with curiosity.

"What is a turducken?" Oliver repeated, looking horrified that the child had no idea. "An exclusive culinary creation available by special order from some little Cajun town down south. Entirely deboned, a turducken consists of a turkey, stuffed with duck, stuffed with a chicken, like an edible Russian nesting doll. Some were stuffed with alligator, crap, shrimp; my favorite was the traditional cornbread variety."

"Sounds gross," she giggled.

"Nah, it's amazing, just trust me," Oliver said.

"It isn't even a Christmas thing, it's Thanksgiving," Lavender interjected.

"Not in my family," Oliver said cheekily.

* * *

Lavender had left Darlene with Oliver, the two saying they still had last minute shopping to do. She had the Santa letter in her hand, and finally had a chance to look at what her daughter wanted from Santa Clause.

_Dear Santa,_

_So I hear you have very powerful magic, and I want you to give me a father for Christmas, not just any father, mum's friend Oliver. As you know, he is a great person. Mum already loves him, and so do I._

_Darlene Brown_

"Oh, no," Lavender said, blushing crimson at the offending object in her hand. She tossed it on the table, not sure what she was going to do with it, or about it.

* * *

Christmas day arrived, and Lavender was nervous, maybe she just needed to tell Darlene that Santa wasn't real? She was distracted by a noise from the kitchen, and forgot all about the letter still stuffed into a drawer.

* * *

Oliver knocked on the door to find Darlene all dressed up in her Christmas jumper, and she smiled and let him in straight away. When she wandered off to the bathroom he saw there was a piece of parchment half-stuffed into a drawer, and nervously he took it out. It was Darlene's Santa letter. He went red in the face. They loved him too? He swallowed and walked into the kitchen where Lavender was standing at the oven.

"Hey there," he said, hugging her. She smiled and Darlene grinned at him from the table.

"So, Darlene, there was something I needed to tell you," Lavender said, and she took a deep breath. Oliver knew what she was about to do, so he stopped her.

"Wait," he said. She looked puzzled at him, and then he went down on one knee and pulled out a silver engagement ring. "I love you, Lavender, both of you," he started. Darlene gasped, putting a hand over her mouth in excitement.

"So there is only one thing left to do, Lavender Brown, will you marry me and then we can be a real family?" Oliver asked.

"Wow the fat guy actually came through after all," they heard Darlene mutter softly to herself, but they both ignored that.

"Yes," Lavender replied, he added the ring to her finger, and when he got to his feet, she moved in and kissed him, right in front of her eight year old daughter. "I had no idea you felt like this."

Oliver grinned and said, "I didn't know you loved me either," subtly brandishing the letter that was responsible for finally getting them to admit their feelings to each other.


End file.
